Wir sind die Winx
Wir sind die Winx ist das Opening der 7. Staffel von Winx Club. Lyrics Deutsch= Wir sind die Winx Finde den Zauber in dir Strahlend und glitzernd Voll Magie und Kraft wie wir Wir singen euch Wir sind die Winx Komm lach uns an Und folge mir Sei strahlend und glitzernd Voll Magie und Kraft wie wir Der Himmel bricht auf Wenn wir zu ihm fliegen Sanft leuchtend hinaus Und für immer hoch gestiegen Wir sind zusammen Wir sind die Winx Finde den Zauber in dir Strahlend und glitzernd Voll Magie und Kraft wie wir |-| Englisch= We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud we are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Never give up It's time to get up It's always better when we are together Your hand in mine It's gonna be fine Stronger, faster we will do it right Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It's like a rainbow in the sky It's sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We're gonna jump and fly Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way It's a new sound It's all around It's you and me rockin' it out together Come on and dance This is your chance Turn the music up turn it loud Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It's like a rainbow in the sky It's sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We're gonna jump and fly Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way |-| Italienisch= Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Canta con noi Più forte che puoi E insieme saremo come una sola voce Amiche io e te Amiche perchè Uno sguardo e un sorriso e siamo fuori dai guai Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E l'avventura inizierà Un passo più in la' tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Tu sei con me Io sono con te E' l'amicizia che ci rende speciali Il trucco lo sai E' non mollare mai Mi basta sapere che al mio fianco ci sei Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E l'avventura inizierà Un passo più in la' tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder (Staffel 7) Kategorie:Openings